


Coffee Drip

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Jensen is worried about the amount of coffee you’ve been drinking.





	Coffee Drip

You were filling your cup of coffee for the sixth – seventh? – time that night.  Shooting was pushing on hour ten, which wasn’t too out of the ordinary, except that you hadn’t started the day until 4 pm, so it was now nearing 2 in the morning.

Not only that, but the previous night you hadn’t gotten back to your apartment until 6 am because of your shooting schedule, so you were running on very little sleep to begin with.

It was cold, your body was exhausted, and all you wanted was to finish this damn scene so you could sleep. You looked back across the stage, sipping your coffee.

Jared and Jensen were rehearsing their fight scene for the final time before you’d be filming, and you wished you were there with them.  Anything physical to help keep your body awake at this point would be good, but unfortunately in this scene you were the one reciting the Latin spell while the boys were fighting off the bad guys, so you had a million words of dialogue instead of action.

The director motioned you to get to your mark, as the boys were nearly ready.  You took your coffee with you – surely you could find a place near your mark on set to stash your cup out of the camera’s view.

You mumbled your Latin dialogue as you walked over, frustrated when you stumbled over the words a couple times.  You took another gulp of coffee and shook your head, trying to wake your brain up.

The boys got to their marks, and you closed your eyes to get into your headspace.  

Oops, closing your eyes was a bad idea.  You opened them quickly, jumping in place a few times to get your blood pumping.  You took another gulp of coffee before stashing it just as the director called to roll sound.

The scene began, going pretty well until the fight moved too far off camera – reset.  Cue coffee chug.  You were almost out, you’d have to refill at the next cut.

Scene again.  This time you stumbled over your words, but the scene continued so they could check the fight scene marks.  While they finished the rehearsal cut, you ran to fill your coffee cup again.  You were back at your mark when they were ready.

Scene again.  You did your lines perfectly, but one of the blades Jared was using didn’t retract the way it was supposed to, so you’d have to go again.

You chugged coffee as things were resetting.

“Should I be concerned about how much caffeine you’re taking in?” you heard someone say as you were throwing back another gulp of coffee.

You swallowed as you saw Jensen standing in front of you, a frown on his face.  You shrugged, stashing the cup.  “At this point, I’m exhausted with or without it, so I don’t even know.”

He nodded, understanding how tired you were, as he had been shooting with you the whole time as well. He squeezed your shoulder in support before turning back to his mark.

“Hey, y’all, this is the shot.  I can feel it!” he said loudly to the crew, and you were sure he was saying it to encourage everyone for a perfect shot, wanting to get you off the coffee drip as soon as possible.

When he turned back to you, he shot you a wink, which you returned.  You could always count on Jensen to look out for you.

Scene again.  Jensen’s encouragement worked: the scene ran perfectly. You nearly fell over with relief when the director yelled, “That’s a wrap for the night!”

Luckily, Jensen was there, offering you his arm as he guided you to Cliff’s car.  Not even bothering changing out of your character’s clothes, you fell asleep on Jensen’s shoulder in the car, long past the point of the coffee keeping you awake any longer.


End file.
